deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheevers
Sheevers is a master potter of Del, and a Shadowlands survivor. History Early Life Sheevers was once a master potter who worked in the largest pottery in Del. He was renowned and respected for his beautiful works. During the Shadow Lord's tyranny, Sheevers became involved in the ill-fated Del resistance group, and began making ceramic lanterns for them to use. Unfortunately, the pottery was raided and the quota of lanterns was not filled. The resistance group arrested and taken to the Shadowlands, with Sheevers most likely with them. In the Shadowlands Sheevers suffered terribly, and at some point was brutally wounded and scarred on one side of his face. After his return from captivity, Sheevers was offered shelter by King Lief in the palace. However, Sheevers did not want to live there, and left. It is possible that he was found by palace guards and returned, multiple times. Eventually Sheevers went into hiding in a cellar in Del, and as he was never seen again in public, most people began to believe he was dead. Sheevers lived in constant fear of the palace guards finding him, as he did not want to go back to the palace. To cope with his trauma and experiences, he collected all the lanterns he could find and tried to finish the quota he promised to make for the Del resistance. Shadows of the Master Britta accidentally stumbled upon Master Sheevers in his hide-away, when she was trying to escape from the cellar she had been trapped in. Sheevers was alarmed and afraid to see her, as he was afraid that she had come to take him back to the palace, but as soon as Britta assured him that this was not the case, he calmed down. He related his goal to Britta, who took pity on him and gave him the lantern she had received earlier in a trade, in return for a safe passage out. Sheevers agreed, and gave Britta a blue glazed candlestick in addition, thinking that the trade of the lantern for the way out was inadequate without it. He also gave Britta a receipt of sorts, so that she could prove that it was a real, verifiable trade. As Britta left, Sheevers revealed that he knew Dare Larsett, who seemed to have helped him on his quest to complete the quota of lanterns before his disappearance. Later, Sheevers came to Britta's aid when she was being harassed by Zoolah, to support her claim that she made a real trade with him. Physical appearance Master Sheevers is described as gaunt, with 'greasy grey hair hanging around his shoulders like rats' tails'. His face is horribly scarred on one side-- 'the skin is white, shiny and crumpled, and one eye is sealed shut'. His lips 'writhe and twitch as if they have a life of their own'. His hands shake uncontrollably. His clothes are little more than rags bound with string. Personality After his captivity in the Shadowlands Sheevers is broken and anxious. He is prone to babbling. He is very desperate and determined to regain something of his old life and skills, and believes that completing the task the resistance gave him long ago will help him do this. It is clear that Sheevers needs help, but is unwilling to receive it, at least until he has finished his task. Abilities Sheevers is an extremely gifted potter, so gifted that he is called a master of his trade. His works are considered to be beautiful and priceless, as there are but a few of them left in Del (that the people are aware of). Sheevers himself is thought of with respect and awe due to his title and fame. Any pottery of Master Sheevers' is considered a valuable trade to come by. Relationships Dare Larsett Dare Larsett was a benefactor of Sheevers, using his wealth to help him with his task. They were apparently friends of sorts, before Dare disappeared. Relatives Appearances Star of Deltora * Shadows of the Master (only appearance) Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Del (tribe)